godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AliBaba51341/God of War IV connects to Uncharterd 4?!
I read this idea on the forums and I really thought it was awsome. After the events of Uncharterd 3: Drake's Deception, Nathen Drake discovers a huge skeleton with a palace on the back, below the Earth. Nathen Drake goes on to discover it's, "Many dangers and many secrets." As Nathen further progresses, he finds out about his great ancestor, KRATOS! He learns more about him and then starts to have these visions about his life. BTW, the visions are playable, similar to the Kratos vs Deimos childhood fight, but more colorful and "not 2D." Nathen Drake left the temple, and went to Athens to learn what happend to him after he killed himself. Nathen Drake got to the Temple of Athena. After numerous flashbacks, he encounters a "Ghost" of the Goddess Athena! Athena tells him that Zeus needed all three dead bodies of his family to complate a ritual. He originally needed, Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope's body. But since Lysandra and Calliope's bodies were burned shortly after their death, he now needed Deimos, and Callisto's body. After Deimos had died, Zeus buried him and stated, " Now, only one remain." Refering to Kratos. After Kratos brought down hell on olympus, he killed himself to realese hope in the world. Kratos had died, Deimos and the rest of is family escaped the Underworld and worked together to revive him. Kratos had once again escaped death itself. Kratos and Deimos gathered up all the dead bodies of the Olympians, tied them together and burned them. The spirits of the Olympians flew out, took Zeus' dead body and went up in the sky. Kratos had just forgot, the dead body of Athena wasn't burned, since the ritual was still incomplete, Athena's spirit stayed on Earth. Everything the Gods ruled over, the power now belonged to Kratos, excluding wisdom. Kratos and Deimos rebuilt the world. Kratos and Lysandra had triplets a.k.a. the Three Wise Men. After Callisto, Deimos, and Lysandra had died, Calliope got married to continue their family leagcy. Years gone past and Kratos died around the same time Rome took over Eygpt. His three sons embarked on a journy to the North Star, for the birth of Christ. Before dying Kratos found out the spirits of the Gods went into other planets. Ares going to Mars, Hades to Pluto, etc. Athena told Nathen that the spirit of the Ghost of Sparta was in him. Every 3500 years the planets would aline. And if they alined, the Gods would be realesed to come back to Earth and take over once more. The planets would aline TOMMORROW! Athena helped Nathen dig up Pandora's Box, because Kratos put the power of hope back in. The next day around 8:00 AM, the Gods returned and attacked the humans on Earth. Nathen used hope to break the power of the Gods and leave the vunerable. Nathen killed them all and the Earth could now live in peace. Until the day Jesus saves the humans and Kratos ends the world... Category:Blog posts